


[Podfic] smoked lamb by marginaliana

by CompassRose



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Angel/Demon, Cannibalism??, Declarations Of Love, Demon Form, Ethereal Sex, M/M, Other, PWP, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Very Dramatic Readings, Weird Shit, eldritch af, gross demon form, it's consensual anyway, more poetic than explicit, sort of??, spooky sounds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-04
Updated: 2019-11-04
Packaged: 2021-01-15 00:51:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 75
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21244808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CompassRose/pseuds/CompassRose
Summary: Angels, of course, are supposed to be the terrible ones. 'Be not afraid' and all that. Crowley can understand how a human might be a little bit alarmed when faced with something that has an aura and feathers and too many eyes. But demons are something different, something worse.





	[Podfic] smoked lamb by marginaliana

**Author's Note:**

  * For [GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/gifts), [Annapods](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annapods/gifts).
  * Inspired by [smoked lamb](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19474009) by [marginaliana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginaliana/pseuds/marginaliana). 

> With deepest gratitude as always to the author for her generous blanket permissions on this lusciously eldritch piece. Recorded for Podoween 2019, prompt horror, and offered, if you want it, to God of Laundry Baskets (who wanted body horror) and Annapods, who wanted spooky music and effects. Thanks, both of you, for the warm welcome to the wilds of podfic fandom!

** **

cover design and layout by compassrose  
intro and outro music: **Hangin' With the Worms**, by Doug Maxwell/Media Right Productions, at [the Youtube Audio Library](https://www.youtube.com/audiolibrary/music?nv=1)  
wings and ping from [Freesound](https://freesound.org/)

Listen or download here:  
** [smoked lamb: a podfic by compassrose](https://drive.google.com/open?id=1UrcmpiJD9W1_zQKk9e9mcbY7BZu5Pr1M)** (Google Drive)  
google drive giving you grief? you can download off archive.org too—just click on that columns icon (🏛) in the player below to go to the file page, which offers multiple download formats

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [the only heaven](https://archiveofourown.org/works/24505603) by [flyingthesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/flyingthesky/pseuds/flyingthesky)


End file.
